Adopted To A Lovely Life
by marzgrl2000
Summary: I know the title is pretty bad...Anyway, this is a S+S and maybe E+T fic. Sakura is a girl in the orphanage. She met Tomoyo and Syaoran but now she is adopted. Her friends were also adopted so will they ever meet again?


Disclaimer: I do not own CCS...  
  
"" Talking  
''Thoughts/phrases  
() A/N  
  
Adopted to a Lovely Life  
By MarzGrl2000  
  
"Sakura!" A strict woman cursed.  
  
An auburn-haired girl, no bigger then 5, ran down the spiral steps and stood in front of the impatient woman. The young girl   
was wearing rags with a pocket. Something seemed to be hiding inside it.  
  
"You know what you have to do when I have guests!" The woman hissed. She looked at her watch. "They're gonna be here in 10   
minutes!"  
  
"Sorry, Mrs. Jones." The girl said, trembling.  
  
"Don't 'Sorry Mrs. Jones' me!" Mrs. Jones snapped. "Now get into that playground and stay there!"  
  
Sakura quickly went outside into a small playground, which was full of children. Nobody ever knew there was one behind the   
house except for her, Mrs. Jones and the children. Sakura heard the doorbell and looked behind her. Mrs. Jones was fixing her hair and hurried for the door. Sakura laughed at the sight.  
  
"Why that good for nothing woman! How can she speak to you like that before?" A yellow stuffed animal popped his head out of her pocket.  
  
"Well she just blurts out the words." Sakura said.  
  
Kero sweat dropped.  
  
"Next time, think about what you're asking first!" Sakura said, laughing. Even in a miserable life, she is still very   
cheerful.  
  
"Now, get back in there before anyone sees you!" Sakura said as Kero's head disappeared into her pocket.  
  
She spotted her best friend and walked towards her, who was sitting on the swing.  
  
"Ohayo (A/N: is that how you spell it?), Sakura." A girl about the same age greeted her.  
  
"Ohayo, Tomoyo-Chan." Sakura said cheerfully as she sat on a swing next to her.  
  
"You were lucky that Ms. Jones did not punish you-" Sakura cut her off.  
  
"You mean yet. I can't stand her!" Sakura complained and she started to swing higher and higher.  
  
"Nobody can. She's so mean!" Tomoyo folded her arms across her chest.  
  
"It's alright Tomoyo. We'll get use to it soon." Sakura said. "Others did."  
  
"True." Tomoyo agreed.  
  
They were silent for a moment.  
  
"Want to take a peek inside?" Sakura said.  
  
"We'll get in trouble. You KNOW what the consequences are." Tomoyo said. Sakura groaned.  
  
"Argh...I guess your right." Sakura said.  
  
"Hello." A boy walked up to them.  
  
"Ohayo!" Tomoyo said.  
  
"Hi!" Sakura said.  
  
"My name is Syaoran." The boy introduced.  
  
"Mines is Sakura." Sakura said.  
  
"I'm Tomoyo." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Nice to meet you." The young boy bowed. "What's your favorite color?"  
  
"I like pink." Sakura said.  
  
"I prefer purple! (A/N: she likes purple...right?)." Tomoyo said.  
  
"Cool! Mines is green." Syaoran said.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Welcome to the orphanage, Mr. and Mrs. Kinomoto." Mrs. Jones said sweetly.  
  
"We would like to adopt a child." Fujitaka announced.  
  
"Right this way!" Mrs. Jones led them to her office. She sat behind her desk while Nadeshiko and Fujitaka sat on the guest   
chairs.  
  
"Which age do you prefer?" Ms. Jones said, surfing through her papers.  
  
"No older than 5." Fujitaka said.  
  
"And gender?" She asked.  
  
"Female." Nadeshiko replied.  
  
Mrs. Jones took out a piece of paper full of young female names.  
  
"Please wait a moment while I get the children." Mrs. Jones said. The Kinomotos nodded while the frustrated woman walked   
away.  
  
"I hope we can get a little girl to keep Touya company..." Nadeshiko said, sighing.  
  
"I hope he's fond with girls." Fujitaka said.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Mrs. Jones went out into the playground.  
  
"Come here girls!" Ms. Jones said.  
  
All the girls obeyed immediately.  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran, we got to go. Ja-ne." Sakura said as she and Tomoyo walked towards Mrs. Jones.  
  
"Okay...See you later..." Syaoran waved at them and left to join the rest of the boys.  
  
Sakura peered behind her and saw Syaoran talking with the other boys. She sighed and turned her head towards Mrs. Jones.  
  
"Now, listen for your names then come with me." Ms. Jones ordered and read the paper. (A/N: I'm sorry that I couldn't think of Japanese names! I might as well use names from Sailor Moon...^_^0)  
  
"Minako."  
  
"Usagi."  
  
"Sakura."  
  
"Ami."  
  
"Tomoyo."  
  
"Rei."  
  
"Mokoto."  
  
"Michiru."  
  
"Haruka."  
  
"Hotaru."  
  
"And lastly, Setsuna."  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo, along with a group of girls, followed Ms. Jones inside the house. They changed into cute fancy dresses   
that flow up to their knees. Sakura quickly took Kero out of her pocket and stuffed him in the other one.  
  
"I am sorry for the wait, Mr. and Mrs. Kinomoto." Ms. Jones apologized.  
  
"It's alright." Nadeshiko smiled as she looked at the children.  
  
"This woman seems REALLY kind." Sakura whispered to Tomoyo, who secretly agreed.  
  
"Oh Fujitaka! How are we EVER going to find the right child? They are all sooooooo cute!" Nadeshiko said. The children sweat   
dropped.  
  
"Well...How about this little girl?" Fujitaka pointed straight to Sakura. Sakura doesn't know whether to feel happy or sad so   
she tried to keep her face emotionless.  
  
"Good choice darling." Nadeshiko said to Fujitaka and turned to Sakura.  
  
"Well...What is your name?" She questioned.  
  
"Sakura..." Sakura replied.  
  
"Hmm...That means Cherry Blossom right?" Nadeshiko said.  
  
Sakura nodded. Nadeshiko turned to her husband and they started whispering while Sakura grew more and more nervous.  
  
"I'll take her!" Nadeshiko said to Ms. Jones. Sakura's emerald eyes widen.  
  
"Just sign this contract and she'll be yours in no time..." Ms. Jones mumbled.  
  
"You can say goodbye to your friends here..." Nadeshiko said and when she saw crystal tears started to form in Sakura's eyes,  
she quickly added "We can visit here every Sunday so you can play with your friends."  
  
Sakura nodded silently. She knew that she'll like her new mother...but what about Tomoyo and Syaoran? She walked away from   
Nadeshiko and stood in front of Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh Sakura! I'll miss you..." Tomoyo cried and hugged Sakura.  
  
"Don't worry! My new mother will bring me here every Sunday to visit." Sakura said and looked back at Nadeshiko.  
She winked at Sakura. Sakura looked back at her friend.  
  
"I wish you good luck for your future and that you will find a nice family too." Sakura said as she started to cry.  
  
"I will! I know so!" Tomoyo said. "Talk to Syaoran now..."  
  
Sakura went out into the playground and walked to Syaoran, who was talking to a group of boys. She poked his shoulder.   
Syaoran looked at her and noticed her puffy red eyes. He excused himself from the boys.  
  
"What's wrong Sakura? You don't look too well." Syaoran said.  
  
"I...I have to leave." Sakura said.  
  
"You have to leave?!?" Syaoran exclaimed.  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Well...before you leave..." Syaoran took out a teddy bear with a green ribbon around its neck from his backpack.  
  
"I want you to have this." Syaoran said, slightly shy.  
  
"Thank you...It's wonderful..." Sakura managed to choke out.  
  
"And for me to remember you...I have a teddy bear too." Syaoran took out a teddy bear with a pink ribbon. "I made this awhile   
ago." He smiled.  
  
Sakura hugged him and walked towards her new mother.  
  
"I'll come back to visit." Sakura told Syaoran and he nodded.  
  
"The contract is all set! Let's go to your new home Sakura. And remember, from now on, your last name will be Kinomoto." Her   
father said.  
  
Nadeshiko picked up Sakura and carried her. Her family walked out of the front door to a silver car. They got inside as   
Sakura stared at the weeping Tomoyo and sad Syaoran. They started waving at her as Kero float up next to her.  
  
"I know you are sad...but at least you have me!" Kero said and Sakura hugged him.  
  
"Goodbye Tomoyo. Goodbye Syaoran. I'll see you on Sunday." She whispered to herself and took one last glance at her friends   
as they drove away to her new home where she knew that happiness was coming on her way. Tomoyo and Syaoran watched as the car   
disappeared into the distance. A boy went up next to syaoran.  
  
"You'll see her again soon. She said so herself." Eriol said to Syaoran.  
  
"I hope so...I really do Eriol!" Syaoran said as he stared at his teddy bear.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I know this chapter is kinda lame...I am not really good at writing stories...but please review! I really want to know how its like. Remember it is an S+S and maybe E+T! And I might not update fast unless I received many reviews and less homework. It's my first CCS story!   
  
~Marz~ 


End file.
